Takeda Enko
Appearance Takedo has salmon pink hair with two strands in front, while the rest run down her back. She has blue eyes and wears orange glasses. She usually wears the first uniform. She wears lacy, lewd, and see-through panties, along with lacy stockings and fingerless gloves. She cuts a line down a bit from the top of her uniform, so you can see her breasts, and she never ties her uniform except for pictures. She exercises regularly to keep in good shape and always has her nails and makeup done. Personality Takedo loves everything to do with sex and sexual activities. She often reads yaoi manga under the desk in class and is very seductive. She ignores girls, focusing on boys (all she wants). Persona Takedo is a pervert. If she sees the player taking panty shots of her, she will giggle and lift up her skirt and will not damage your reputation. If the player is a female and she seems them covered in blood, visibly insane, or holding a weapon, she will damage their reputation. If the player is a male and she seems them covered in blood, visibly insane, or holding a weapon, she will offer to help them in exchange for sexual favors. If she sees the player murder a girl, she will ignore them. If she sees the player murder a boy, she will attempt to apprehend them. Backstory Takedo began puberty early, at the age of 9. She began masturbating at the age of 11, and watching all sorts of xxx material. She lost her virginity at 13, and began a live cam show online at the age of 15. She can draw anime style very well, but of course she only uses it to draw yaoi manga. She never knew her father, and her mother is a neglectful alcoholic, so she can safely do her x-rated activities without being interrupted. Relationships Canon Riku Soma Takedo's done the do with him several times, and she thinks he's good at it. Chojo Tekina Takedo doesn't know he's gay as hell and wants him. OCs Goto Hachiro Takedo has a slight crush on him. Info Tasks Takedo needs you to get Goto in a room alone with her. Can you help her? Steps # Lead Takedo to a storage room. # Complete Goto's task, then tell him to go distract her. # Pass time. # Talk to Takedo once they leave the room. Steps # Meet Takedo in the gym storage room at 4:00. # Do some... "favors"... for her. # Talk to her. Quotes "I guess I'll do it myself, then." - Declining her female task "Thank you! I'm in your debt!" - Completing her female task "Aww... okay..." - Declining her male task "That was great! Can we do that again sometime?" - Completing her male task "I could help you... if you get someone special for me..." - Witnessing murder "Sure, okay." - Agreeing to follow you (female) "Okay~" - Agreeing to follow you (male) "You refused my offer; now I tell everyone what you did." - After witnessing murder (if you turned her down) Trivia * Takedo can be matchmade with Riku Soma. * Takedo always brings a banana to lunch, to eat seductively in front of boys. * Takedo could be in the art club if it wasn't for the fact that all she draws is yaoi hentai. Category:OCs Category:Pervert Category:Social Butterfly Category:Heterosexual Category:3rd Years Category:WIP Category:Students